Lullaby
by Nyxity
Summary: Lullaby


Lullaby  
------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Day One:  
  
"You know, Haruka-san, you can have many   
loves." Michiru stated.  
  
Haruka had been in front of her piano for   
centuries now. It was driving the poor sea   
soldier mad. She had arrived hours ago, but all   
Haruka did was tell her she could do what she   
wanted. The blonde wouldn't let her see what   
she was composing and Haruka didn't seem to   
want to do anything else but work on it.   
  
Haruka seemed not hear her. The distant girl   
just fiddled with a key and then wrote some   
notes here and a few notes there on her   
composition sheet.  
  
"You can love music, racing, sports, and still   
love people..." The young violinist noted.  
  
The blonde still didn't notice that Michiru had   
even spoken.  
  
"DID YOU KNOW THAT, HARUKA-SAN!" Michiru raised   
her voice.  
  
Breaking out of her reverie she looked at   
Michiru bewildered. Haruka grinned crookedly   
and then ran a tired hand through her hair.  
  
"Eh... Would you like to take a walk on the   
beach to cool off, Michiru-san?"  
  
  
------------------  
  
Day Two:  
  
Michiru was getting very irked. Yesterday   
Haruka thought she had been angry about some   
petty thing and just though she should cool off   
by walking on the beach. Could Haruka for once   
realize how much she loved her! Michiru   
inwardly sighed and glared up at the busy   
blonde. The distant soldier was on the piano   
still working on that blasted composition of   
hers. When would Haruka notice her? For once,   
all Michiru ever wanted was for Haruka to   
notice her.  
  
A few keys were played and Haruka hurriedly   
scratched some more notes on her latest   
composition in progress. Michiru almost snapped   
from her agitation.  
  
A piano had Haruka's attention! A piano   
surpassed her! A stupid piano could mesmerize   
the blonde's interest and Michiru could not...  
  
Michiru picked up her violin and stepped   
outside. She weaved out her anger into a dark   
lullaby.  
  
  
-------------------  
  
Day Three:  
  
Haruka was still working profusely on her   
composition. Michiru's eye twitched in   
irritation.  
  
"Beethoven is a bad influence on you Haruka-  
san." She said lowly.  
  
Haruka looked up shocked. Her brow furrowed   
angered a bit,  
"How can you say such a thing, Michiru-san?"  
  
"Beethoven never got married. Many pianists   
never got married afterward..." Michiru fumed.  
  
Haruka was about to say something, but Michiru   
then glared at her and cried,  
"THAT IS A BAD INFLUENCE IF YOU ASK ME!"  
  
"Michiru-san, you are yelling." Haruka said   
confused. This was all astounding to witness.   
The confined Kaioh Michiru being so insensible!   
Amazing!  
  
"Well, Beethoven also influenced your hearing!   
You are deaf to what people tell you!" Michiru   
then stormed out of the apartment leaving a   
puzzled Haruka behind.  
  
  
---------------------  
  
Day Four:  
  
Michiru didn't show up that day. Haruka didn't   
seem to notice. She had been working on that   
composition for six days straight now and she   
wasn't going to quit now.  
  
  
---------------------  
  
Day Five:  
  
No sign of Michiru. Haruka was almost finished.   
She still had to perfect the song.  
  
  
---------------------  
  
Day Six:  
  
Haruka and Michiru had to attend a social   
gathering they had been asked to play at.   
Michiru shot a glance at her partner. Haruka   
certainly was ready for it. She had been   
practicing for eight days now with her "strike   
of genius".  
  
Their performance had just ended a few minutes   
ago and people were still murmuring how   
wonderful they were together. The inseparable   
couple...   
  
Michiru thought she was about to break.  
  
Haruka didn't see her as anything but a partner   
for their mission. Nothing more, nothing   
less...  
  
Two golden odongos caught the ocean goddess'   
eyes. A pretty little laughter rang out. Usagi   
was here. Michiru felt a deep wound form in her   
heart. Haruka always showed such interest in   
Usagi... There the blonde was flirting with the   
silly schoolgirl. Usagi was a plain girl, but   
Haruka wasn't attracted to looks. The distant   
soldier once commented that Usagi's innocent   
pure heart made the naive girl beautiful to   
her.   
  
Michiru winced. She would never be that girl of   
light. Her innocence died when she became the   
soldier of the blue Neptunian seas. No matter   
how elegant or beautiful she could make her   
appearance... Haruka would not love her...  
  
"I wrote this song... what do you think?"   
Haruka asked the bubbly blonde,  
  
Another blade cut through Michiru's heart.   
Haruka was letting Usagi read her composition.  
  
"Oh, it is so beautiful Haruka-san!" Usagi   
gushed.  
  
The senshi of the wild blue seas could not take   
it any more. Haruka was hurting her too deeply!   
Michiru turned and went off to the balcony to   
bend her head over and cry. Lost in her   
personal misery, she wept bitterly to herself.   
Haruka would never love her! Never!  
  
A sweet song filled her ears.  
  
  
Michiru let the music engulf her sad being. The   
song was a story all too familiar to her. The   
feelings were so accurate to the feelings she   
once had felt and probably still did. A   
haunting lullaby flowed like magic. A flower   
blooms into an elegant butterfly and it soars   
off into the vivid blue radiance. A teardrop   
falls and smashes to the ground, but the   
remnants become the clear shimmering stars in a   
dark velvet sky. She felt as if the spirit of   
this lovely song was for her. It was there to   
comfort her and her alone. It wrapped its warm   
and passionate notes around her tightly. It   
sang to her a lullaby.  
  
Wiping the tears from her eyes she drew courage   
from her weak broken soul and returned to the   
crowd.  
  
Her heart stopped.   
  
Haruka sat tall and proud at the piano she had   
manipulated into a spirit of pure love and   
feeling. However, she seemed to possess the   
pure humbleness of a fool in love right then...   
The kind of love Michiru felt whenever she was   
with her eccentric partner.  
  
It was a love for Usagi... It was for Usagi...  
  
Something cracked in her again... and she   
didn't know if she could stay strong anymore. A   
river of tears rushed down her pale face and   
she stood...  
  
  
Frozen.  
  
  
She listened to the true aching passion being   
expressed... each tender note a fatal blade   
that stabbed at Michiru's fragile heart.  
  
The sweet music ceased.   
  
  
  
Haruka arose and bowed.   
  
  
  
  
Thundering applauds sounded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Haruka's gazed looked around as she descended   
the stage. A longing expression masked her   
face. She caught sight of the crumbling maiden   
far off in the dark corner.  
  
  
  
Michiru-san...  
  
  
  
Michiru...  
  
  
  
  
The aqua-haired beauty saw she had been   
sighted. Ashamed she retreated back to the   
balcony.  
  
  
  
"Michiru..."   
  
  
  
  
"Leave me!"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Michiru..."  
  
Haruka's voice broke when she said the pretty   
name. She took in a sharp breath.  
  
"I guess I should have known better..." Haruka   
said shattered, "But that is how I feel for you   
Kaioh-san."  
  
  
Michiru felt a terrible chill rise. She faced   
Haruka with the hurt expression still etched on   
her delicate features.  
  
"That wasn't for Usagi-chan?" She asked, but   
there was no glimmer of hope in her voice.   
Haruka loved the naive blonde.   
  
"No."  
  
Haruka looked down. Her eyes were that of an   
unfathomable sorrow.  
  
"It was for you Kaioh-san... It was for you..."  
  
The blonde turned her around. She thought   
Michiru would be the one. She was wrong.   
  
  
Wrong....  
  
Wrong.  
  
Wrong!  
  
WRONG!  
  
  
  
  
Her heart had shattered again... but she had no   
more tears to cry. Her dreams would always be   
shattered... always...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before she left, the soldier of the isolated   
heavens murmured,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you... Michiru."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finis.  
  
Author: Point One- Yes that is the end. Also,   
no, this does not have a sequel.  
Point Two- Yes, bad at communication. I   
already know that. I just wanted to write  
out the scenes where Michiru is angry with  
Haruka. 


End file.
